El regreso
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Después de tantos años, ella vuelve a su dulce pasado. One-shot! Pasense!


**El regreso.**

3 de julio. La fecha en que ella dejó la ciudad en donde vivió hasta sus diecisiete con sus padres. Hoy, ya una mujer de veinte años, decidió volver para recordar viejos momentos de su infancia que jamás olvidaría.

Excepto ese pequeño detalle…

Aún sentía nostalgia y aquella gomita de cabello era la ocasionante, en parte, porque no entendía cual era el poder que ésta tenía. Brillaba como nunca y jamás se había desgastado ni roto, era muy especial y así lo sentía.

Su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte al avanzar del tren, acercándola a su ansiada y dulce morada. Sus padres, seguramente, estarían orgullosos de ella por volver al lugar en el cual se crió lo que restó de su infancia. Saludaría viejos amigos y conocidos y ocuparía su vieja casa.

Bajó un pie de aquel tren y una ventisca la hizo respingar… esa sensación había sido tan real, tan de ella, tan de su pasado, de _aquello_ que tanto quería saber. Inspiró fuerte y bajó el otro pie al andén y dio pasos torpes y apresurados, chocándose con su propia maleta por la emoción de salir para ver que era de su antiguo pueblo.

Sus ojos brillaron como nunca, todo seguía igual de dulce y armonioso como siempre; las calles tranquilas y pobladas por los habitantes pueblerinos comprando para el almuerzo o la cena, los niños corriendo de aquí para allá y atropellando cuanto adulto se parara en su camino, los vendedores ofreciendo sus productos con una gran sonrisa y atendiendo a sus clientes de siempre. Todo era igual que siempre.

Su sonrisa de oreja a oreja dejó prever la alegría de volver. Tomó un autobús que la llevaba hacia donde ella vivía y cuando se sentó en él, recordó las veces que lo tomaba para ir a la ciudad con sus amigas y amigos, con sus padres o simplemente sola porque tenía ganas y/o por la angustia y la nostalgia cada vez que veía esa simple y colorida gomita.

_«No hay como el hogar»_

Buscó sus viejas llaves para ir a su nuevo hogar, lo que había heredado de sus padres. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su pasado; las imágenes de ella corriendo, su madre siguiéndola, su padre saliendo a trabajar eran tan lindas y tan tristes, ya no las viviría.

Recorrió cada rincón de la casa, encontrándose con cada pieza de su memoria feliz y lamentando no poder vivirlas otra vez. Sus padres ya no estaban con ella, ya no regresarían y se sentía tan sola. ¿Era correcto lo que hacía? ¿Vivir en aquel lugar? Ahora lo estaba dudando; los nudos en su garganta y las ganas de llorar se lo decían todo.

Por hoy descansaría, mañana sería otro día, pensó y se acomodó.

Había despertado en su vieja habitación. Aún se veía como cuando la dejó.

_«Infantil…»_

Se puso de pie y comenzó su nuevo día que sería realmente largo.

Las actividades habían comenzado, ella limpió toda la casa y abrió las ventanas para ventilarlas un poco, el olor a humedad y a encierro eran insoportables con el calor que hacía ese día.

Suspiró y decidió – por su bien – comer afuera, pues aún la cocina no era lo suyo y era preferible comer algo bien hecho a que algo crudo o quemado; jamás existían tonos grises en su vida, o era negro o blanco, pues ahí ven, o crudo o quemado.

Cerró su casa y marchó a toda prisa para no perder más tiempo, quería disfrutar la tarde a pleno.

Almorzó en un pequeño y modesto restaurante, luego disfrutó de un helado y recorrió todo el pueblo de punta a punta, saludando a conocidos y amigos.

Una corazonada la hizo voltear hacia su izquierda; se había sentido observada todo el día y la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Observó hacia arriba y divisó la montaña, frunció el ceño, ese lugar lo conocía…

Miró su reloj, ya era tarde para ir. Sin duda el día siguiente ese sería su nuevo camino.

Estaba cansada, había caminado todo el día por aquel espeso y extraño bosque. Se detuvo a observar el paisaje desde allí, era realmente hermoso todo. Siguió caminando y pasó por alto tantas cosas porque la sensación de ser llamada era más fuerte. Se detuvo frente a una estatua pequeña que le era familiar. El viento sopló y sus ojos se posaron en aquel gran edificio viejo y de color rojo. En el centro tenía una entrada en túnel muy oscuro.

Vagos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, le era conocido. Se asomó y observó, pero no se divisaba nada. Le llamó la llamó la atención que el viento soplaba hacia el túnel; un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo y sin pensar se adentró a lo desconocido.

Era largo y oscuro, pero aún así no tenía miedo, continuaría hasta su fin. La luz se divisó del otro lado y su sonrisa creció, por fin, al ver que pronto llegaría.

No podía creerlo…

Era realmente hermoso aquel lugar y no esperó un segundo para bajar la colina y subir esos escalones para llegar al pueblo desierto.

Varias imágenes se le vinieron en la mente. Corrió hacia un solo lugar y se encontró con un gran edificio y un puente.

_«¿Dejavú?»_

No, no podía ser eso. Miró al pueblo fantasma y todo parecía desierto desde hacía años. Estaba sola, muy sola.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Los humanos no pueden estar aquí — oyó y volteó hacia el portador de esa voz.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente, nadie hizo un movimiento ni dijo nada…

— ¿_Zen_?

— ¿Zen? — se preguntó la muchacha de cabellos chocolates. Sentía conocida a esa persona y no entendía por qué, como si ya hubiera estado allí alguna vez.

— ¿Zen… eres tú? — preguntó con una emoción tan grande que se le había cerrado la garganta.

— ¿Te conozco?

— Estás hecha una mujer… — y cruzó el puente corriendo, abrazando a la chica y dejándola estupefacta por el abrazo —: Si, eres tú… — le acarició la cabeza.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

— No me recuerdas — se separó de ella con una sonrisa y poniendo sus manos en su cintura —: Me llamo Ling y cuando eras pequeña, tú viniste aquí y trabajaste conmigo en este lugar…

— ¿Qué? — no podía caer en cuenta de nada, no recordaba eso.

— Ven, de seguro todos se alegrarán de verte — tomando su mano y tirando de ella hacia el gran edificio aquel —: Qué felicidad.

Todos los seres de allí adentro se sorprenden al ver a la joven entrar y es recibida con una gran alegría. La pena de Chihiro por no recordar nada de aquello es tan grande que sólo finge recordarlos. Pero los seres de allí saben su intención y la verdad no les ofende, ellos saben como son las reglas.

— Haku se pondrá muy contento — dice Ling. Chihiro se queda estupefacta…

_«¿Haku? »_

Ese nombre… solía escucharlo en su mente con su propia voz, repetirlo muchas veces, haciendo ecos en sus sueños y despertando llorando por aquello.

Ling sonríe ante la cara perdida de la chica; chasquea los dedos despertándola de su ensoñación y toma nuevamente su mano.

— No te preocupes, poco a poco nos recordarás…

— ¿Quién es Haku?

— Ya lo verás…

Un niño gigante apareció de la nada sorprendiendo a la chica por tal tamaño. El niño sonríe entusiasmado acercándose a Chihiro y tomándola de las manos.

— Zen… has vuelto — dijo feliz. Chihiro sonríe y lo saluda. Pero aún no sabe quien es.

— Yubaba se pondrá como loca cuando te vea…

— ¿Yubaba?

— Ella es la bruja dueña de estos baños termales — dijo Ling.

— No te preocupes, Zen… ella no estará aquí… — dice el niño.

— Oh — contesta. ¿Bruja? Aún está desconcertada.

Esa noche se quedó allí, pues no podía volver por el río crecido que realmente la sorprendió muchísimo. Durmió en una habitación que le pareció muy familiar y acogedora.

Pero su sueño no era muy bueno y decidió quedarse observando la hermosa noche estrellada. Sus ojos se perdieron en las pequeñas luces parpadeantes en el cielo y una extraña figura se dibujó en éste. Era alargado y se ondulaba.

_«Haku…»_

— Zen, vamos — dijo Ling animadamente. Chihiro se tapó aún más; había dormido tan poco y tan tarde que ahora se estaba muriendo de sueño. Pero Ling quería que ve a alguien que seguramente se alegraría mucho de verla por lo que le arrancó las sábanas y la tomó de los pies, arrastrándola.

Chihiro se vio obligada a despertar y a seguirla para empezar su nuevo día en aquel extraño lugar.

Los monstruos y seres raros la recibieron alegremente, ella los saludó cordialmente y con una sonrisa.

Ling la llevó hacia arriba y de allí hacia unos pequeños pasadizos hasta que dieron a una pequeña abierta que fue corrida y ambas se deslizaron por allí.

— ¡Kamashi! ¡Visitas! — gritó Ling. El extraño ser varios brazos deja de trabajar y voltea a ver.

— ¿Chihiro? — preguntó sorprendido. La joven asintió tímidamente —: ¡Chihiro! ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— No… no lo sé… yo…

— Oh, ya veo… — sospesó —: Aún no nos recuerdas, pero no te preocupes… cuando veas a Haku, seguramente te acordarás de todo…

_«¿Quién es Haku? »_

Cada vez se sentía peor, no recordar nada la estaba poniendo de los pelos. Se dedicó a observar el extraño lago aquel que separaba a ambas ciudades y que sólo los unía una vía de tren que pasaba de vez en cuando. Lo extraño era que no le temía a esos seres raros y a aquellos monstruos, los sentía muy cercanos. Pero no recordaba, si tan sólo pudiera…

Quizás ese tal _Haku_…

_Un presentimiento…_

Sus ojos se enfocaron en el cielo y allí vio algo revoloteando de aquí para allá. Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, ¿Por qué? No lo entendía muy bien, pero decidió correr hacia él.

Se detuvo en un gran campo de flores y vio que aquel ser cayó allí. su sonrisa se dibujó enorme, no sabía ni entendía por qué la hacía tan feliz eso. pero dejó de pensar y se dejó guiar por el corazón.

Un gran y majestuoso dragón blanco estaba allí, esperándola.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ahora todo era más claro, ahora sus recuerdos eran más claros…

— ¿Haku?

Ella se acercó al dragón y lo abrazó por el hocico. Éste parecía contento y ella sólo pudo llorar abrazada al ser más mágico y real que en toda su vida había amado.

— Haku… eres tú… — sonrió apartándose para verlo a los ojos. Ambos estaban en su propia burbuja de sueños.

Comenzó a encogerse hasta quedar en la forma de un joven de su misma edad. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los de ella haciéndola sonrojar. Se acercó y tomó sus manos con delicadeza, ella tembló y su mente colapsó en recuerdos de ella y él en ese extraño lugar. Una sonrisa se dibujó y sus mejillas fueron rodeadas por las lágrimas de felicidad.

— Te extrañé tanto — le sonrió Haku, ella asintió sonriente y con las mejillas coloradas.

— ¿Cómo has estado?

— Bien, ahora soy libre… no trabajo más para Yubaba…

— Qué bien…

Se quedaron en silencio, observándose fijamente. Con tan sólo mirarse se decían todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Ese extraño lazo que los unía era realmente firme y real, nadie podría cortar el hilo rojo del destino porque una vez que une sus meñiques puede enredarse o alargarse pero jamás cortarse. Y ellos eran la prueba de que, a pesar de los años, ellos seguían unidos por aquel mito maravilloso.

— ¿Caminamos? — preguntó tímidamente Chihiro. Haku le sonrió tiernamente y tiró de su mano, obligándola a caminar de su lado.

Ese día estuvieron recorriendo cada parte de aquel extraño sitio y contándose sus vidas desde que se habían separado. Ella le mostró la gomita que llevaba en su muñeca y sonrió al saber que parte de ese lugar había ido con ella.

— Fue muy divertido… — sonrió Chihiro y se le escapó un bostezo.

— ¿Cansada? — sonrió burlón Haku, ella asintió sonriente.

— Si…

— Bueno, dile a Ling que te prepare un sitio…

— Estoy parando con ella.

— Ah… ya veo… bueno, debo irme Chihiro…

El terror en el rostro de Chihiro sorprendió a Haku, ¿Por qué el miedo?

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Vas a volver? — dijo preocupada. Haku volvió a sonreír y le acarició la cabeza como cuando era chica.

— Si, mañana volveré… te espero en el puente cerca de las termas de Yubaba.

— Si — asintió enérgica, feliz de poder verlo de nuevo.

Como había prometido, Haku estaba del otro lado del puente esperándola. Ella corrió hacia él y tomó su mano, hoy habría otra caminata larga y charlada.

El corazón de Chihiro latía muy fuerte a su lado; él hablaba animadamente y le sonreía cada vez que ella se le quedaba viendo, apenándola y haciéndola de color escarlata.

El día se pasó volando y dispusieron disfrutar de la tarde. Haku la tomó de su mano y comenzaron a elevarse. Volaron persiguiendo lo poco que quedaba del atardecer, encontrándose lentamente con un manto oscuro lleno de pequeñas luces. Chihiro estaba feliz, ella era feliz junto a Haku y poco a poco entendía ese sentimiento diferente que tenía por él, que siempre sintió por él. Pero su miedo a que él no sintiera lo mismo hacía que la inseguridad creciera en su interior, por ende, no sabía si confesarse o no.

— ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Chihiro?

La chica lo miró a los ojos, insegura, vacilando. Mordió sus labios y refregó su brazo pasándose las uñas.

_«¿Qué hago? »_

Abrió la boca, luego la cerró y al segundo volvió a abrirla, pero nada… las palabras no le salían.

— Ya es tarde… mañana nos volveremos a ver — sonrió Haku.

Chihiro se decepcionó de sí misma por no ser valiente. Sin más, tomó la mano de Haku y caminó hacia las termas, dormiría y consultaría con la almohada el como declarar sus sentimientos a Haku.

— Haku, buenos días — saludó Chihiro con un pequeño sonrojo. Éste volteó y le sonrió con dulzura.

— Buenos días Chihiro… ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

— Quiero ir al campo de flores…

— Está bien — sonrió y se dirigieron hacia allí.

Permanecían en una tranquila afonía, sólo se oían a los pájaros y al agua hacer olas. Ambos llegaron a destino y se sentaron en un apartado. Chihiro miró las flores desde su lugar y sonrió cuando vio a una vaquita de San Antonio (escarabajo) de color roja. Lo hizo caminar sobre su dedo cuando lo posó en la flor para que subiera. Lo observó desde cerca y cuando sonrió, éste voló.

— Chihiro… me duele decir esto pero…

Haku parecía triste, Chihiro no quería oír lo que seguía de la frase, sabía que algo bueno no era.

— No lo digas…

— Pero…

— No… por favor… — rogó la chica. Haku calló y siguieron el resto de la tarde haciéndose compañía en aquel hermoso mediodía caluroso.

Iban de la mano, pero aún en silencio. Sin que se diera cuenta, Haku la había llevado hacia donde estaba la entrada al túnel aquel que la llevaría a su verdadero mundo. Ella se detuvo y se resistió cuando él quiso llevarla a la fuerza.

— ¿Qué haces Chihiro? Debes volver — dijo Haku frunciendo el ceño. Ella negó enérgicamente varias veces y con lágrimas en los ojos. Haku la quedó observando, sin entender.

— No quiero volver…

— No perteneces aquí…

— No me importa…

— No puedes quedarte — dijo lastimosamente, Haku. Ella se puso a llorar más fuerte.

— Sí que puedo… allá, en ese mundo, no tengo nada… mis padres murieron y sólo me quedó su vieja casa que me hace mal… no tengo amigos de verdad, no tengo a nadie más allá…

Haku miraba al suelo. No sabía que decir, no tenía palabra alguna de aliento para ella.

— Pero quizás…

— Yo quiero quedarme aquí…

Haku levantó la vista y ella sonreía tiernamente. Abrió grande los ojos, no, no podía ser… ella…

— Quiero quedarme contigo, Haku…

— Chihiro… yo…

Ella se acercó a él y lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos obligándolo a bajar un poco. Ella sonrió con su típica sonrisa inocente, sus ojos aún estaban llorosos y sus mejillas sonrojadas como siempre. Chocó suavemente sus frentes y cerró los ojos para sentir la sutil y calida cercanía de ambos sin darse cuenta que Haku estaba sonrojado y sorprendido.

— Te amo Haku — susurró dulcemente. El corazón de Haku se alteró y comenzó a latir con fuerza como si quisiera salirse de su pecho. Esas simples palabras hicieron de su ser una persona completamente diferente; antes podía manejar y controlar sus reacciones y emociones, ahora apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Y como si fuera por arte de magia, ambos rostros se fueron acercando, uniéndose en un tierno y suave primer beso de amor. Las manos de Chihiro se mantuvieron en las tibias mejillas del chico mientras que las de él iban, poco a poco, acercándose a la cintura de la joven.

Tan sólo se dieron un pequeño respiro y se miraron fijamente, la mirada de Chihiro sólo podía despedir amor hacia él y él quién era para destrozar ese hermoso sentimiento. Sonrió y volvió a besarla.

Ahora entendía aquel presentimiento que lo hizo volver a las tierras de Yubaba, la llegada inesperada de Chihiro era la respuesta. Ambos corazones eran uno y podían sentir la presencia del otro a grandes distancias, aún estando en diferentes mundos.

— Quiero quedarme… — murmuró abrazándolo. Él correspondió el abrazo, acercó su boca a su oído y susurró suavemente.

— Entonces… ven a vivir conmigo.

Chihiro sonrió de felicidad a la vez que las lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos. Ahora todo sería diferente, ya no estaría sola nunca más porque compartiría su vida con su salvador de toda su existencia.

_«Junto a ti es mi hogar…_

_Haku…__»_

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A:** _Primera vez por estos lados _^_^

_Hola, soy Lian Kirito y este es mi primer, primer fic de El viaje de Chihiro. Me encantó escribirlo y va dedicado a mi gran amiga y compañera de facu… ¡Te quiero Nati! Espero que te haya gustado al igual que a todos los que se han pasado a leer mi pequeña historia con esta pareja adorable. Fue un tanto difícil porque es una pareja algo especial en el sentido que derrochan tanta ternura y son tan inmaculados para mí que me da temor escribir sobre ellos xD _

_Me pasa lo mismo con Shaoran-kun y Sakura-hime de Tsubasa Chronicle jejeje_

_Pueden pasarse a leer mis otras fics aunque son todas de Matantei Loki Ragnarok ya que a eso me dedico ahora… solía escribir de Dragon Ball con Trunks y Pan y también de InuYasha pero los de Inu lo subo en una página todo sobre Inuyasha y Ranma ½ je! (Aparezco como Lian-san ahí xD)_

_Si quieren contactarme, les dejo mi página de Face: minene30_

_Sayonara minna!_

_Atte:_

_Lian Kirito-kun_


End file.
